Novice Personality Test
Novice Personality Test After fighting monsters in the Novice Training Grounds, you can proceed to the novice personality test to assess yourself and determine which job class would fit your personality. Of course, you can follow their recommendation and receive a reward, but you can choose not to, if you wish to follow a different path. Or you can follow this guide and get the job you want, with rewards! Just go to the section where your target job is. Simply choose what is provided as answers to the NPC's questions and you'll get to that place for you to change into your desired Job Class. Acolyte 1. Public service 2. Conserve 3. Consumer 4. Prudence 5. Experience 6. Past 7. No 8. No 9. No 10. No 11. No 12. Yes 13. Yes 14. No 15. You are proud and satisfied 16. Think about if you need it 17. Ask friends for help 18. Carry her to the hospital 19. Wonder who lost it 20. Apologise honestly 21. Buy it for him/her Archer 1. Exercise 2. Conserve 3. Producer 4. Prudence 5. Experience 6. Past 7. No 8. Yes 9. No 10. No 11. Yes 12. No 13. No 14. No 15. Schedule... What schedule? 16. Think about if you need it. 17. Handle it by myself even if it's hard. 18. Consider my priority before taking action. 19. Leave it where it was. 20. Change the subject. 21. Buy the item for him/her. Mage 1. Study 2. Change 3. Producer 4. Celebrity 5. Theory 6. Future 7. No 8. Yes 9. No 10. No 11. No 12. No 13. No 14. Yes 15. You are proud and satisfied. 16. Think about if you need it. 17. Handle it by myself even if it's hard. 18. Just ignore it. 19. Leave it where it was. 20. Analyse it. 21. Buy the item for him/her. Merchant 1. Exercise 2. Change 3. Seller 4. Celebrity 5. Experience 6. Reality 7. No 8. Yes 9. No 10. Yes 11. No 12. No 13. No 14. Yes 15. Schedule... What schedule? 16. Check the price. 17. Ask friends for help. 18. Just ignore it. 19. Check the brand. 20. Pretend it's a joke, 21. Say "No". Swordsman 1. Exercise 2. Change 3. Consumer 4. Celebrity 5. Experience 6. Reality 7. Yes 8. Yes 9. Yes 10. Yes 11. No 12. No 13. No 14. Yes 15. You feel like a robot 16. Buy it without thinking twice 17. Ask friends for help 18. Consider my priority before taking action 19. Find the owner 20. Change the subject 21. Buy it for him/her Thief 1. Violence 2. Change 3. Consumer 4. Celebrity 5. Experience 6. Reality 7. No 8. Yes 9. Yes 10. No 11. Yes 12. No 13. No 14. Yes 15. You feel like a robot. 16. Buy it without thinking twice. 17. Ask friends for help. 18. Just ignore it. 19. Check the brand. 20. Pretend it was a joke. 21. Promise to buy it next time.